


Shopping

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Shopping, sebastian kink, shorts not trousers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Sebastian is displeased with Ciel's willingness to follow clothing trends and attempts to sway him to do otherwise





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantoMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/gifts).



> Congrats to PhantoMichaelis for reaching 1K on Tumblr (seriously an awesome blog & witty commentary!). You're an absolute sweetheart!

“Honestly Sebastian, you’ve been sulking since we left the manor this morning, we’ve only the seamstress’ shop to visit, then we can go home.” Ciel walked a short distance in front of his butler, embarrassed by demon’s inability to pull his aesthetic together, especially since they were out in the public eye. The last thing he needed was yet another rag being published besmirching his name. Two weeks ago it had been that he wore the colours ‘more befitting a child’ at a popular aristocratic event. Last week, it was his shorts. A young man, an Earl no less, stated the article, should no longer be wearing shorts at such an age. 

A small bell tinkled when they walked into the near empty shop and he made his way to the back by the dressing rooms. The seamstress was seeing to a couple of customers and sensing it would take a while he gave his butler his instructions, “Sebastian, you know my measurements, look about the shop and bring me some tasteful size-set prototypes to try on; I need to see how ridiculously short I’ll appear in these trousers before I pay someone to make them. Go.” He pushed the curtain back in place and sat on the plush stool crossing his legs. 

He heard Sebastian retreat with a heavy sigh, though he returned sooner than expected, his arms laden with various fabrics and colours and set them at Ciel’s feet. The young master toed them with his shoe, overturning one of them when he noticed they were not trousers at all. 

“Sebastian!” he spat getting off the stool and picking up one of the garments and holding it aloft, “these are shorts!” He sort through them, all eleven of them, making a mess on the dressing room floor. “Trousers, I asked for trousers, you imbecile!”

“I am aware, Young Master, but if I may be so bold, your soft, shapely legs won’t be done justice in full-length trousers. Your delicate milky knees will be hidden from view, as will the subtle curve of your calves. This displeases me.” 

“This is what you’ve been sulking about?” 

“It appears to be so,” the demon answered solemnly, “though I am willing to make a deal with you, so that you keep wearing the shorts a little longer. Though your age might call for a more mature style, your small stature allows you to get away with it a little longer.” 

Ciel exhaled heavily, his arms crossed, tapping a saddled shoe against the floor as he looked at his butler. “Very well, let’s hear it… what are you offering?” 

“I’ll make sure the manor is in better condition than it is at present.”

Ciel snorted in response, then shrugged unimpressed, “To not do so would tarnish both your reputation and mine, and you would not allow such a thing. Next.”

“I’ll allow two pieces of chocolate cake a day.”

“I already have two slices a day. Finnian brings me the second after I remind him that I am the master of the manor, not you.” 

“I won’t attempt to pull out any more wobbly teeth.”

“All my milk teeth have fallen out already you sadistic bastard.” 

“I’ll make sure to annihilate anyone who dares slander your name in the tabloids again.” 

“I shouldn’t have to ask you to do that.” 

“Very well, that leaves me with but one option, Young Master.”

The response he wanted to give Sebastian died on his lips as he was very suddenly pushed up against the dressing room wall and his butler’s tall form loomed over him, forearm resting high over the young lord’s head, as the tip of his pointer finger found the bottom of Ciel’s chin and tilted it upwards so that he was looking the demon in the eyes. 

“I”ll devour you,” he said menacingly, his words losing a bit of their human intonation.

Ciel cleared his throat and swallowed the lump that had formed there before calling the demon’s bluff by repeating his former words, “I shouldn’t have to ask you to do that.” 

Sooner and more swiftly than should be normal, the mortal found himself bare from the waist down and lifted bodily from the floor. His plump little bottom rested against the demon’s chest as he was slammed into the opposite wall and his legs were thrown over Sebastian’s shoulders. “No, you shouldn’t have to ask…” the butler replied gutturally, the warm breath from his mouth bathing and dampening Ciel’s penis and testicles as the former stirred in short throbbing pulses. 

Ciel held his hands out against the wall to steady myself as Sebastian’s hands repositioned the small body so that the earl’s coccyx was aligned with the demon’s chestbone, exposing the boy’s backside mere inches from the butler’s face. Mismatched eyes widened and his weak heart hammered against his ribs at the sight of Sebastian’s tongue peeking from his lips, the press of pointed teeth momentarily seen as he brought his face to Ciel’s ass and licked a slow, tantalizing trail from the tight little pucker to the sensitive flesh between it and his sac, over his scrotum, to the base of his prick and all the way up the underside til it culminated with a swirl to his slit. Ciel stifled a moan, hitting his head against the wall and wincing once the pain set in. The bastard demon did it again, his crimson gaze never leaving the boy’s face.

Sebastian steadied his master again, holding his hips firmly in place as he opened his mouth wide to accommodate the small scrotum in his mouth, careful of his teeth when flicking the sensitive sac with his tongue as he breathe needlessly through his nose, heating the base of his young master’s penis once more. He gave a small subtle suck around each small oval organ, teasing them separately, the sensation both pleasurable and painful in equal measure causing Ciel’s eyes to roll up and back into his head as he slammed his fist against the wall and gave an audible whine. 

“Lord Phantomhive, is everything alright in there? I’ll only be a few more minutes,” the seamstress called from her station. 

“Quite alright!” he replied, his voice slightly higher than normal, “I just tripped over my own feet trying on the trousers and caught myself on the wall.”

“Would you like me to come in and help you?” 

“No, my butler is tending to my needs at the moment,” he said through gritted teeth. Sebastian finally released his sac and he felt the wetness move down to the cleft of his ass and pool at the fluttering entrance. 

“You need to stop this imme-” he began in a whisper. 

“Will you continue to wear the shorts?” Sebastian’s muffled voice answered as his nose nuzzled the sparse soft hair that had begun to accumulate around the base of the mortal’s penis. The boy’s length rubbed against his butler’s angular jaw and cheek only a moment before the demon’s hands found Ciel’s armpits and sat him straight up, his legs still over Sebastian’s shoulder and wrapping around his head as he waited his answer. 

“N-No…” Ciel’s voice answered quavering. 

Without batting an eye, the demon devoured him whole, and Ciel felt the pressure build in Sebastian’s mouth as he swallowed around the smaller cock of his master. His arms wrapped around the boy, supporting him as his head moved back until only Ciel’s glans was in his mouth. Before the mortal could so much as take another breath, Sebastian’s head drove forward again, his lips tight and constricting around the pulsing manhood. The butler’s long midnight fringe fell into his face as his head bobbed relentlessly on Ciel’s penis, hollowing his cheeks as he strangled the base with his inhuman tongue, pumping it in tandem with his sucking. The boy felt the pressure of his orgasm climb every time he grazed the back of the demon’s throat and with each stroke of the mouth’s ridged palate against his sensitive head. Ciel’s pants grew louder, more laboured and his legs shook over the demon’s shoulders, small toes curling in his shoes as he fruitlessly tried to thrust into Sebastian’s face to find his release. 

“Yes! Yes! I’ll buy the shorts! I’ll buy them _ALL_!” he shouted as he shot his seed into the demon’s mouth. Ciel barely registered the “very well, sir,” that came from beyond the curtain as the demon laved his spent prick, and set him on the floor again. Sebastian’s mischievous smile never wavered as he helped Ciel get dressed to be presentable again or as he carried the eleven or so parcels back into the carriage.


End file.
